<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>their morning routine was like clockwork by jangsol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457847">their morning routine was like clockwork</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangsol/pseuds/jangsol'>jangsol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Married Couple, Married Life, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangsol/pseuds/jangsol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>My brain felt like it today.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>their morning routine was like clockwork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My brain felt like it today.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their morning routine was like clockwork. Yubin would get up to the first ring of the alarm, and Gahyeon would drag herself to the kitchen to brew them coffee. It wasn’t the best brew, neither was it an amazing tasting one, but the fifteen minutes of morning time they had before Yubin had to make the long drive to work was much needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yubin was already at the front door, slipping on her shoes, and Gahyeon leaned against the wall, fighting back a yawn as she wrapped her bathrobe tightly around herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll be back before dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm.” Gahyeon hummed. “Are you forgetting something?” She asked, just as Yubin was about to open the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yubin set her briefcase down on the floor and pulled Gahyeon in, arms around her waist. Gahyeon let herself melt in Yubin’s hold, basking in the scent of fresh fruits and flowers as their lips met. And when they parted, Gahyeon could still taste the mint from Yubin’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching into the pocket of her robe, the set of keys jingled as she wiggled it on her finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant you forgot these, but that was okay too,” Gahyeon teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yubin scrunched her nose as she laughed, grabbing the keys to put them into her own pocket before kissing Gahyeon again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t miss me too much today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon bit her lip. “I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon sighed after Yubin closed their front door, ruffling her hair as she made her way back to their bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their morning routine was like clockwork, but sometimes Yubin threw a wrench into the gears, and Gahyeon was perfectly okay with it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was inspired by a prompt created by https://prompts.neocities.org/ that I stole from YoohyeonApple. </p><p>Itching to write something but don't know what to write? Check out the prompt generator. I now have so many drabble ideas, you guys might die from all the fluff.</p><p>Beta is a good beta. Right Beta? Thank you Beta &lt;3</p><p>Till next time. Give Dreamcatcher much love &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>